Fuckin' Perfect
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Por favor, jamás pienses que no eres perfecto... Por favor, nuca pienses que eres nada... Tú eres perfecto para mí...


_HALLO! Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MIIIII~~~! (LOL) Bien tachen eso :D, hoy es un día poco especial si lo veo desde el lado de que cumplo un año más y uno menos de vida sobre este planeta (?)_

_Advertencias: Azucar~~~_

_Disclaimer: Como es mi cumpleaños Death Note ME PERTENECE! :D lo que no es mío es el tema que use para este songfic y es Fuckin Perfect de Pink (mi ídola)._

_Link para la song: www. /watch?v= LdW5rei_ 5gI&feature= related (quiten los espacios)_

* * *

**Fuckin perfect**

La secundaria era una mierda, todas y cada una de las personas de allí eran un desperdicio, y a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto hacérselos saber de vez en cuando, siempre parecían ponerse todos en mi contra, tratando de quebrarme, de cambiarme. Trataba de convencerme de que no me importaba en lo absoluto lo que dijeran, pero aún así, ni bien oía sus voces, algo en mí se descontrolaba y terminaba tomando uno de mis idiotas arranques impulsivos que sólo empeoraban las cosas. Sin embargo siempre me mantenía firme, siempre peleaba, y siempre lograba ganar, demostrar que todos estaban errados con respecto a mí… pero eso no evitaba que al día siguiente se repitiera. _No sólo es la secundaria… la vida también es una mierda cuando se lo propone._

_**Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life**_

Caminaba por los largos corredores de ese fatídico lugar con mi bolso a cuestas y dando pasos fuertes con la mirada fija siempre al frente, hasta que uno de mis codos chocó con alguien que venía en la dirección contraria._ Maldición…_ Ese no había sido mi mejor año, acababan de transferirme de colegio y bien, los estudiantes que se hacían llamar mis compañeros eran aún más idiotas que los de la otra secundaria a la que iba.

- Ten cuidado… - oí ese susurro saliendo del pedazo de escoria que _me_ había chocado y traté de seguir caminando, al menos por una vez, cerré mis ojos con expresión seria y me preparé para continuar avanzando pero…-… Niña.- presioné mis labios en una línea con fuerza y volteé hacia el maldito que me había provocado, mirándolo directo a los ojos con expresión asesina.

- Te reto a que lo repitas.- susurré con voz oscura a lo que las personas de alrededor comenzaban a caer en silencio, volteando curiosamente sus cabezas hacia nuestra dirección.

_**Mistreated, misplaced,  
Misunderstood, miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down.  
**__**Mistaking, always second guessing,  
Underestimating, look I'm still around**_

Sabía muy bien en lo que me estaba metiendo y honestamente, no me importaba en lo absoluto, estaba en frente de uno de los de último año, listo para partirle la cara si en caso decía una sola palabra más… que no tardó mucho en llegar de todas formas.

- ¿Qué acaso prefieres que te llame rubia? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- dijo sonriendo divertido y con aires altaneros. _Iba a golpearlo después de todo…_ pensé al oír mi bolso chocando con el suelo y uno de mis puños aterrizando en su mejilla con toda la fuerza que había en mí. Era la gota que había rebalsado el vaso, estaba malditamente harto de las personas como él y ya me valía un jodido cuerno si me expulsaban o no de esa patética escuela. Lancé mi próximo golpe rápidamente, observando cómo él trataba de defenderse sosteniendo mi muñeca y deteniéndome, por lo que levanté una de mis piernas y la dirigí con fuerza hacia sus caderas logrando que caiga de costado. Estaba hastiado, no lo soportaba más, me había hecho explotar y hora sólo le quedaba recibir toda mi ira en forma de golpes._ Dime quién es la maldita niña ahora…_ pensaba sin detener mis impactos sintiendo todas las miradas sobre mí.

Hasta que unos brazos detuvieron mis movimientos súbitamente a lo que el director se acercaba al otro chico y lo sostenía._ ¿Quién diablos?_ Volteé de inmediato hacia quien hacía un intento por mantenerme inmóvil con todas las intensiones de asesinarlo también, pero me quedé inmóvil al ver su expresión, una mirada esmeralda cargada de miedo y como si hubiese sido un completo error tratar de involucrarse.

Era uno de los chicos de mi clase, alguien a quien a veces molestaban por su forma de vestir, su cabello rojo, o esas extrañas gafas naranjadas que siempre llevaba, él sólo los ignoraba y seguía con su vida, algo casi admirable desde mi punto de vista, él justamente hacía lo que yo no podía hacer.

- Apártate.- dije amenazante fulminándolo con la mirada y ya con menos intensiones de golpearlo o siquiera hacerle daño por alguna extraña razón. Se separó por un momento de mí y aproveché la oportunidad para tomar mis cosas y largarme de allí lo antes posible.

"_¿Sabes algo? Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron por completo."_

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me**_

Había pasado un mes desde la pequeña confrontación con el de último año y de la nada, el chico pelirrojo había comenzado a tratar de comunicarse conmigo en medio de las clases o a la salida, y me seguía a cualquier lugar, quizá tratando de entender qué era lo que sucedía en mi mente. Poco después de que nos conocimos supe su nombre, pero le gustaba que le llamaran Matt por algún motivo. No me molestaba estar con él en lo absoluto, pero aún así me preguntaba por qué rayos, en lugar de intentar adaptarse a los demás, había comenzado a acercarse a mí, lo cual hacía todo lo contrario en realidad. Aún así no podía pedirle que se aleje, me era imposible, había comenzado a sentir algo por él y por más que me reprochara internamente por ello, no podía hacer que el sentimiento se fuera.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de seguir a la oveja negra y tratas de camuflarte?- solté mientras caminaba por el campus con Matt a mis espaldas jugando con una videoconsola.

- Es mejor estar contigo que intentar adaptarme a todos ellos.- susurró apenas, como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

- Soy un desastre, y si te acercas demasiado las cosas podrían empeorar para ti.- agregué tomando asiento en una banca al azar, desenvolviendo mi barra de chocolate.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó levantando la vista y sentándose a mi lado, poniendo en pausa su juego.

- ¿Acaso no lo ves?- apunté a lo obvio, yo siempre ganaba problemas por mi forma de ser, de actuar o de verme, hasta a veces sentía que mi entorno lograba que hasta yo mismo me juzgara. Y vaya que lo hacía…

- No seas tan duro contigo mismo, no comiences a creer en todo lo que te dicen.- contestó mirándome a los ojos serenamente, logrando que todo mi rostro se caliente de un segundo a otro, haciéndome voltear con rapidez para evitar su mirada._ Diablos._ Siempre se encontraba tan tranquilo, siempre sabía qué decir, siempre sabía qué hacer…

_**You're so mean when you talk  
About yourself, you are wrong  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead**_

Quizá sí había comenzado a ser demasiado duro conmigo mismo, pero él siempre trataba de convencerme de que no lo haga, de que lo olvide o de que piense en otra cosa.

- Pues sólo digo la verdad.- repliqué rodando mis ojos y quitando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

- Deberías ignorar todo, que ni siquiera te moleste, deberías dejar de auto-juzgarte haciéndole caso a lo que te dicen los demás, como lo haces ahora.- Siempre trataba de que deje de escuchar a los demás, de que comience a escucharme a mí mismo, y yo lo entendía, ya que le sucedía lo mismo, pero él no se quedaba escuchando a quien sea que intentara que su opinión sobre sí mismo cambie, a él no le interesaba.- No imaginas cómo estaría yo si lo hubiese hecho.- Él me entendía a mí también.- ¿S-sabes algo? Am… tú… eres perfecto.-

_**So complicated look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do same**_

Nunca le pedí que se aleje de mí, porque, cada vez que estaba junto a él, de verdad sentía que todo dejaba de importar súbitamente, que el mundo era un universo aparte, en el vivía una sarta de personas que no me interesaban. Desde ese día, comenzó a preguntarme por qué no me alejaba de él, por qué no le pedía que se vaya y deje de seguirme, que trate de hacer algo bueno por su vida si en caso consideraba malo que estuviéramos juntos. Yo siempre evadía esa respuesta, aún no la encontraba, pero a esas alturas sabía que no quería ser solamente su amigo.

- Ahora tú te auto-juzgas…- dije una tarde, mientras caminábamos hacia algún lugar, como usualmente lo hacíamos.

- Yo puedo hacerlo.- Afirmo de pronto, a lo que detuve mis pasos para voltear y mirarlo con expresión desconcertada, él simplemente guardó otra vez su consola y trató de evadir mi mirada.- Soy yo quien tiene demasiados defectos…- _¿Defectos?_ Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras recordaba el día en el que habíamos hablado del tema, sólo que los papeles estaban invertidos ahora y yo de verdad quería decirle de una buena vez lo que en realidad sentía. Porque aunque él pensara que había cambiado mi vida para peor, yo siempre sentiría que algo desconocido había llegado a llenar el enorme hueco que había en mí, que aunque me costara demasiado decirlo, sentía que él me complementaba en todo, que me era simplemente imposible ver siquiera un defecto en él.

_**Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me**_

Había una sola manera de que él comprendiera lo que sucedía, el por qué de todas esas cosas, y quizá mi método de explicarle no era el más apropiado, pero no estaba dispuesto a que sea de otra forma, estaba a su lado y lo que sucedía lo alrededor o quienes estaban alrededor no iban a detenerme ya. No sabía si estaba cometiendo un error o no, no sabía cómo afectaría esto a nuestra amistad, ni siquiera sabía cómo cambiaría su opinión sobre mí ahora, pero ya no podía ni debía echarme hacia atrás.

Corté mis pasos y volteé hacia él, acercándome decidido y besando sus labios justo en medio de todas las personas que pasaban al lado de nosotros, que poco a poco comenzaban a detenerse quizá para hacer muecas de disgusto o simplemente porque no tenían nada mejor para ver. Yo esperaba allí apenas moviendo mis labios sobre los suyos y sintiendo a través de ellos el nerviosismo y la incomodidad de su cuerpo._ Definitivamente esta no fue la mejor manera…_ Me reproche aún sin apartarme y cerrando mis ojos, hasta que sentí cómo él llevaba sus manos a mi rostro y en lugar de separarme de él profundizaba más el contacto, abriendo sus labios y permitiéndome entrar con facilidad. Deslicé mi lengua en su boca, acariciando cada espacio, perdiendo cualquier miedo previo y esta vez sí que sentí que las personas allí observando no eran relevantes en lo absoluto.

_**The whole worlds scared, so I swallow the fear,  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer,  
So cool in line, and we try, try, try, but we try too hard,  
It's a waste of my time,  
Done looking for the critics, cos' they're everywhere,  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair,**_  
_**We change ourselves and we do it all the time,  
Why do we do that?, why do I do that?**_

Me alejé de él casi sin aliento y sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder, aún así elevando mis manos y tomando sus googles para bajarlos, poder observar sus ojos con claridad y finalmente decirle lo que deseaba…

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect,  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,  
Like you're nothing**_

- ¿Sabes algo? Tú, eres perfecto.-

_**You're fuckin' perfect to me…**_


End file.
